It is customary in the electrical wiring art as presently practised under the local codes and ordinances setting forth satisfactory wiring procedures, to mount a junction box, and to screw appropriate fixtures into the box, thereafter wiring the fixtures using various techniques including wire nuts for joining two wires together in the absence of a terminal at a fixture, or using spring loaded gripping devices or screw terminals on fixtures in order to terminate the wiring at the fixtures. The technique of mounting the fixtures by screwing them to the box is a time consuming job and is frequently made more difficult by damage to the threaded areas of the box during plastering of a wall, thereby making insertion of the fixtures into the box by screw means more difficult. In order to avoid this difficulty, the prior art has proposed a number of different variations on the usual techniques for mounting fixtures to a box, for instance, using spring loaded snap devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,520 to Stauffer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,358 to Almcrantz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,590 to Thompson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,852 to Grove, and several German patents including German Patent No. 1,130,491 dated Nov. 3, 1960 and German Pat. No. 1,186,122 dated Jan. 28, 1965. In each of these patents, either the fixture itself is mounted in the box by a spring-like snap-in structure, or else a bracket is mounted in a box in this manner and the fixture is attached to the bracket.